


there was no dance

by justsomerain, postpluvium (justsomerain)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash February, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, One Night Stands, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Power Play, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/justsomerain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/postpluvium
Summary: Sometimes you have no choice where you work, and as a vampire hunter, considering one's prey, it's bound to be some nasty rainy place.Vampire hunter bottom meets hot vampire top. Shenanigans happen.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	there was no dance

The weather in these regions was far from her favourite type. She was more of a sunshine person, prefered basking in the sunlight, preferably even on a soft sand beach, the sound of the ocean in her ears and a coconut filled with some alcoholic beverage in her hands, but unfortunately the realities of her work led her to dark and stormy more often than balmy and pleasant. Something about these vampire bastards that made them dislike the sun, and she had spent more than one mission wrapped up tightly in thick fur coats, not seeing the sun more than an hour a day as she chased one of them down to its lair.

It wasn’t easy, and it sure as hell wasn’t what she had wanted to do with her life, but it was what she was good at, and a girl had to eat and pay bills. And, she supposed, there was the part of it being a sworn task, given to her from childhood, raised to keep humanity safe from what went bump in the night and wanted to suck its blood.

It wasn’t like there was a lot of competition in her field. Amateurs sprung up every now and again, but unless they were very well prepared they tended to just as quickly disappear again, occasionally popping up again as vampires themselves, though Alida was pretty sure that no self respecting vampire would turn a failed vampire hunter. It wasn’t like it added anything to their retinue, and really, unless you were really just starting out as a vampire, there were better thralls to have than an unprepared amateur vampire hunter. But the lack of competition in general didn’t mean that there were a lot of jobs to go around. 

Vampires tended to be smarter than just get caught by the locals, and the competition that was present were all weathered hunters like herself. She’d been feuding with one guy for the past five years, and they had a habit of snatching promising jobs from right under the other’s nose, and honestly, if she could get away with stabbing him under the pretence that he’d been enthralled, she would, but also, it wasn’t exactly done, and that wasn’t even talking about the shit she would get for it from the community. People got really weird about it if you killed one of your own, and she’d be a social pariah, and the parties they did have were too much fun to risk just to kill this one annoying guy.

So here she was, this time being able to snatch up a job before that absolute dickhead managed to pick it up, but she had to admit that maybe she was regretting it just a little bit. She pulled up the collar of her long duster coat, trying to shield her neck from the rain, but honestly, it was too late for that. She was already soaked to the bone, had been since she’d arrived in Pritum. It was a small village, mostly farming folk, which she could appreciate. Farming folk were absolutely more superstitious than city folk, but at least they had a certain common sense about it. If you went to the cities more than likely people wanted to hire a medium before they did the sensible thing and hired a vampire hunter. Occultism was, quite frankly, the bane of her existence.

She’d been welcomed by mostly scowls from the older folk, wary of strangers coming to their village, but one old woman had recognised her for what she was, likely recognising the professional kit, the duster and the big box of supplies, and had beckoned her to come in. Her house had been tiny, but homey, a fire going in the fireplace, a rocking chair with some forgotten knitting, and most importantly, a cat. 

You couldn’t be too careful, but usually if people had pets that weren’t actual bats or something like full grown wolves, you could be pretty sure they were among the living. Cats tended to hate vampires, presumably feeling there was only place for one diva in the house, and that diva had to be them, and not some undead creature who drank the blood of the innocents.

It had taken her a moment to understand what the old lady was offering, but she politely declined the tea offered to her when she parsed the strong rural accent, instead smiling, customer service face in full force. The old woman had taken her seat in the rocking chair, offered Alida a seat across from her, and had told her the entire story.

Folk were going missing, and she knew enough, had lived long enough, and had seen enough to know it was a vampire at work. Of course the entire village had taken precautions with the usual, strings of garlic, salt, wariness towards any tall, dark, and handsome stranger, but nothing had helped, not so far. Apparently folk told tales of the old castle up the hill, which had stood empty for years, by all accounts, but Pawel had seen lights in the windows one night, and there had been a marked increase in bats.

So a vampire, obviously.

Alida had nodded gravely, and had sworn a promise, all quite industry standard, that she would rid Pritum of this scourge that plagued their village, and that’s what had led her to right now, caught in some of the most awful rain she’d experienced since… A good three hunts ago, cold, almost but not quite hail, and no way there was anything she could do to keep it from chilling her to the bone.

The castle, for all she’d seen of it, looked fairly standard fare when it came to vampire lairs. Of course, these days not many vampires kept their lairs in castles, they likely considered it far too easy for vampire hunters to find them that way, and caves in general were considered somewhat primitive, fine, but not something you’d consider if you were a gentle-vampire.

The castle also seemed rather abandoned. She’d circled the perimeter once, keeping a sharp eye out for any candles flickering ominously in the tall windows, or for any clustering of bats, but there wasn’t anything she had spotted during her reconnaissance. The old fashioned way it was then. Alida had spotted several ideal locations to get into the castle, which she did have to admit, for all it was old and abandoned, was in a remarkably good state. Often with castles of this age you would get a good number of crumbled walls, maybe some destroyed towers, but this one seemed in ship shape, and she could absolutely imagine a vampire taking residence in it. This sort of thing must be prime real estate for the suckers.

In the end she chose to go for one of the entrances that would put her in proximity of what likely had once been the great hall, when it had still been inhabited by whatever monarch or warlord had ruled over this province. She tended not to worry about the history of it all, but it helped to know the general layout. That wasn’t to say that if you’d seen one castle you had seen them all, but there was a certain logic to it.

It was a steep climb, especially with the rain slicking the stone, but mostly the fact that it rained into her collar, something she had tried so hard to prevent, bothered her. She was going to be cold for days after this, and when she’d get back to Pritum she prayed the locals would at least have the common sense to offer a warm fire, and preferably a bottle of good liquor. It wouldn’t actually be good, just whatever passed for good liquor in Pritum, but it would definitely warm her up from the inside, if she had to make a guess.

A long climb brought her to the top of the wall, and she pressed herself against one of the battlements on the wall, waiting one… two… three… Before she looked around it into the castle, but again, there was nothing, and for a moment she wondered if maybe the locals of Pritum had just been wrong. Sure, usually you could trust the locals to know if something hinky was going on in the long abandoned castle, but this time around, she supposed they could have been wrong? The old woman had warned her that those who went up to the castle never came back, but it was her job, and there was a big difference between some amateur going into a castle where they suspected a vampire might roam, or somebody who’d been in the vampire hunting business for a good couple years now, like herself. 

But that tidbit on its own would have indicated enough to her that there would be something in this castle, but there was just… It seemed abandoned, truly, and it was easy enough to slip into the castle, with no guards or even bats keeping an eye out.

She took a long moment shaking herself like a cat once she was inside, the hallway she’d entered into bare, and not quite cold, but at least warmer than it was outside in the freezing rain, and she lamented a little bit squeezing the cold water out of her hair. When she had been little her mother had always cooed over her beautiful thick hair, and though it still was a point of pride for her, she also knew that really it was inconvenient. During a fight it could give her opponent something to hold on to, and in cases such as these there was no way she wouldn’t get soaked to the bone, and it would take an age for her hair to dry, which was not to mention any frizzing if she didn’t brush it carefully.

After she had cleaned herself up just a little bit, dried off and warmed off, the floor dried with a towel from her kit (you had to have a towel, not just for the blood, but also for any water that might put a vampire on your trail) no longer than five minutes after she’d entered the castle, she straightened up, peering once again down the bare hallway. Nothing in sight, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything, not when trap doors and false walls were commonplace, so she very carefully started walking, feeling out each step with the toe of her boot, like she’d been taught.

Room after room, hallway after hallway, she worked methodically, crossing off spaces on the mental map of the place, which expanded with each new hallway. Most of them were bare, or had old furniture in them, things left behind after the last lord or lady had left this castle, and at one point she ran into a room that was stuffed to the brim with cheese wheels. She rapidly closed the door, eyes wide, just shaking her head. Whatever had lived in this castle, she was not going to ask about the cheese wheels. One, fine, two, or even a dozen? Still pretty normal, depending on the size of the castle. A room so full with cheese wheels that you could only open the door and that was it. You’d have to pay her a lot of money to get her to ask questions about that one, because whatever the answers were, she did not want to know.

As she closed the door, she caught a glimpse of something at the end of the hallway, vanishing around a corner, and in just one moment all her senses honed in on it, filing it away immediately. Swift, almost fluid motion, most likely cloth, possibly a cape, too uniform in shape to be an animal or even a swarm of bats. A grin spread across Alida’s face as she dropped into a crouch, reaching for the sword at her belt, patting her trusty crossbow. The hunt, it seemed, was on.

Now more on guard than she had been before, she made her way to the end of the hallway, pressing herself against the stone wall, taking two breaths, before peeking around the corner, where she just caught another glimpse in the distance, turning into another hallway, and she followed again, as quietly as possible. If she could get the drop on the vampire, that would be advantageous for her. Sure, she had the training, and she was prepared, but hunting vampires was still risky business. The suckers tended to have more strength than your bog standard human, and depending on how recently they had eaten, you could be facing a real capable foe.

And so vampire hunters had to have their little tricks. Garlic was something most amateurs thought of first, and stakes through the heart, but garlic really wasn’t as much of an issue as a mild allergy, the symptoms anywhere from itching palate to hives, and stakes to the heart sure did kill vampires, but they weren’t an exception in that. A lot of things could be killed by stakes through the heart. But she had her ointments and waters, not necessarily holy, because that only ever really worked on vampires that had adhered to religion in life, and if they had followed a different religion it generally didn’t really do much except make them laugh.

She followed at a distance, getting a closer look at the vampire, their back always to Alida, and once they had gone down a set of grand stairs, Alida took her shot. She’d been able to line up a crossbow bolt carefully as the vampire had descended, and pulled the trigger. Something must have tipped the vampire off, or maybe her aim had been off, and Alida cursed to herself as the bolt dug itself deep into a wooden panel with a dull thunk, the vampire first looking at the bolt, before turning around, eyes blazing, and Alida fumbled with another arrow, trying to knock it, before throwing it to the side, drawing her sword.

Vampires were quick motherfuckers, and this one was no exception, though she was not quite what Alida had expected. Vampires were equal opportunity assholes, sure, but in her years of vampire hunting, it had more often been men she had faced than women, and this particular one was, she had to admit, striking. The thought flashed through her brain as she threw up her sword to intercept the vampire’s sword, the metal clashing, and she could see the vampire’s eyes up close, none too friendly.

Of course, she had just tried to shoot her, but really, what did you expect if you were a blood sucking vampire?

They traded some blows back and forth, and Alida could feel her face pull into a grin, blood rushing through her body. She lived for the hunt, but the battle, that was the best part. Of course, it was better if you could deal with a vampire swiftly, in one go, but battles were exciting, and it seemed like time stretched any time she fought.

This particular vampire fought with grace, even if she was intent, most likely, on killing her and sucking her blood, not necessarily in that order, and Alida had to admire her, and the way her long hair spread out behind her, forming a dark halo.

She threw one of the powders she had pre-mixed, not necessarily a poison, but definitely an irritant, and the vampire screamed, causing Alida to clap her hands over her ears, bent forward, and she straightened out just in time to see the vampire coming at her, sword and claws and teeth all facing towards her, and she gulped hard, throwing herself to the side. She had lived too long to be caught this easily, even if usually the irritants tended to have the effect on vampires of making them drop their shit.

She had never been quite sure why it worked, but she had reasoned one drunk evening after a party, that perhaps there was something about the way the chemicals and strange plants and beetles mixed together that mimicked the properties of sunlight? Not intense enough to burn the vampire to a crisp, though that was also less a case of instantly going up in flames leaving only a pile of ashes behind, but more a case of starting out as an intense sunburn, which rapidly, within several minutes, progressed to blistering skin and finally death. Still because they ended up being set on fire, but not in the way most people imagined it to happen.

This particular vampire definitely had the telltale red skin on her bare arms of a pretty bad sunburn, but instead of making her drop her sword, and maybe run for Alida to chase, it seemed to only have pissed her off, and so she now faced a vampire who had already been none too happy with her, only even more pissed off, and probably stronger in her rage.

Alida braced against the wall as the vampire bounced off the balustrade, and at the very last moment started running, fleeing down the stairs. There was something to be said for high ground, sure, but once you’d lost that high ground, there was more to be said about running to try and save your life.

The upside of the concoction she had thrown at the vampire was that it made it real tricky for the bastards to shift forms for a little while, maybe not the most sophisticated trick in the book, but when you were a soft human up against an undead killing machine would most likely wanted to see you very very dead, you had to use what you could get.

Alida took two steadying breaths, holding her sword at the ready as her eyes tracked the vampire’s movement, who vaulted over the balustrade after she had regained the sharpness of her senses, likely dazed for a moment after she had collided with the stone wall, but now back to killing fitness. For a moment she couldn’t help but stare, appreciating the vampire’s form, the top of her dress form fitted in a way that she had to admit was very distracting to her, personally. She knew that, you know, this was still a killing machine, but she was also a simple woman, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t like to see a woman dressed very finely indeed.

The vampire landed with a thud, though more gracefully than you’d expect. They were dense motherfuckers, and looked graceful enough, but the impact they made on their landings was something that put amateurs off, and people would definitely be surprised. It was kind of like a cat, graceful, beautiful, but in reality a sack of bricks disguised in a pretty form. Graceful, but heavy, and without any care for what they wrecked.

She stalked forward, her sword, a rapier looking piece of shining steel, at her side, and as she sped up, Alida braced to stop her onslaught. She dodged and weaved, the blood pumping in her ears, drumming her pulse, reminding her what was at stake. Ha, stake, vampire hunter joke.

She brought up her own sword again, catching the first blow, before dodging around, taking a slash at the vampire, the first in many, and she could see it tear the fabric across one of the vampire’s hips, and for a moment the monster seemed stunned, looking at the tear in the fabric, and everything was silent. Then, as the vampire looked up, she seemed even more furious than she had seemed when Alida had missed her shot, and a quick “oh fuck” flashed through Alida’s head. She’d done it now.

The fury of the vampire was quite unstoppable, and despite her distraction, okay, just a little bit, the vampire truly was a sight to behold, or maybe because of it, Alida was slow to respond when the vampire did something unexpected, barreling into her with her shoulder, and she skidded to a halt on her butt when her back hit a wall, not too gently, knocking the wind out of her.

It was sure to be over now, she thought, as the vampire lowered her sword, rushing over to where she was sitting, but instead of going for the artery, she did something unexpected, and Alida could still hear her blood drumming in her ears, heat in her cheeks as the vampire put the tip of her sword under her chin, forcing her to look at her.

She took a deep breath, shaking, trying to keep her calm, before grinning a lopsided grin, and she knew that there must have been a trickle of blood coming from her lip, feeling the warmth crawl down her chin. “What, is that all?” She tried to straighten out, but the tip of the sword so close to her neck stopped her, and she looked up at the vampire, who of course didn’t seem at all affected, and she cursed under her breath. Damn undead, didn’t even need to breathe, so they were never going to look winded, even if you’d given your best and had had them on the ropes a couple times.

The vampire was a tall woman, pale, dark hair pulled up in a loose updo, most of it cascading around her, her dress still impeccable but for the torn fabric on her hip. Her face was beautiful, bordering on handsome, full lips painted a dark, almost black, red, and her eyes lined with black. Alida had to admit that she was beautiful, figuring that she might as well have a look, if she was going to die anyway, she was going to die looking at a beautiful woman, even if it was a beautiful woman who was going to tear her throat out with her teeth any moment now.

“Come on,” she tilted her head, baring her neck, looking at the vampire from under hooded eyes, the smirk still on her lips, “I don’t have all night.”

Something flashed over the vampire’s face, and Alida was sure that was it, she was going to die any moment now, but instead the vampire burst out in laughter, a surprisingly pleasant sound, but then again, vampires, she knew, could be very charismatic. If they were all just awfully unpleasant beings there was no way they would get as many victims as they did, and certainly no fair maiden, innocently abed, would let in a vampire if they were an unpleasantly dour and possessive creature.

Alida sat there for a moment, just looking at the vampire who seemed to be having the time of her life, but the tip of her sword still firmly under her chin, and she didn’t move, just in case the vampire changed her mind. Her own sword had skidded some steps away from her when the vampire had impacted with her, and she was quite certain that if she made a wrong move the vampire would have no scruples just stabbing her where she sat. It wasn’t like she wouldn’t still make a good midnight snack if she was freshly dead, she supposed.

Finally the vampire stopped laughing, using her free hand to delicately wipe at her eyes, making sure, apparently, that she would not smudge her makeup, and she took a step closer, looking over Alida, and Alida smiled her most disarming grin. If she hadn’t killed her yet, there was still a chance for her to get out of here alive, and really, who was she to throw away that opportunity? Who wouldn’t try and get out alive, if they could. She’d been in this business long enough to know that such chances were very far and few between, and so she shot up a quick silent thank you to whatever deity might be listening.

“Very well.” The vampire pressed the tip of her sword up just a little bit, something in her face that Alida couldn’t quite read, a smile playing along her lips as Alida gasped. “Welcome to my humble abode. I’m not quite sure I expected my first guest to try and kill me the moment they spotted me, but here we are.” She lowered her blade a fraction of an inch, and Alida sagged a little bit, eyes on the vampire. “I’m sure that we can come to a better agreement than you murdering me, right?” The blade lowered further, the tip now resting on Alida’s breastbone, no longer outright threatening to cut her throat, but still threatening enough.

Alida wasn’t quite sure why the vampire didn’t just kill her the moment she’d had her on the floor, but frankly, her tools were too far away for her to complain about it, and she nodded carefully, just in case she changed her mind. “Sure, just let me up, and we can make a deal?” It went, of course, directly against anything she’d been taught from a young age on, but a smart vampire hunter also knew that sometimes it was better to pretend to agree to something and then bide your time to kill your quarry than to disagree and get killed yourself.

The vampire seemed to ponder her options for a moment, before withdrawing her sword, smile still on her lips. “I would suggest you don’t try to turn on me.” She looked her up and down, the smile still in place, “though of course, I can’t stop you. But it would be such a shame if you did something like that.” She picked up Alida’s sword, throwing it some distance away, with a force that caused it to clatter loudly, too far for her to get to without the vampire getting to her first.

Alida pulled herself off the floor with a heavy sigh, patting herself for dust, though she found that actually, for an abandoned castle, it was not too bad. She’d been in semi-abandoned castles before where you couldn’t take two steps without being covered in a fine layer of dust, but this place seemed, for all that it was quiet and not as abandoned as it had seemed, clean. The vampire raised one thick black eyebrow at her, the smile still on her lips, and Alida couldn’t help but stare for a moment, before dumbly commenting. “Usually places like this aren’t this clean.”

That seemed to have pleased that vampire, and the smile on her face grew, “Why thank you.” She pulled her dress straight where it had twisted, before looking at Alida again, “I had some people go through quite some effort to get everything clean after I moved in.” She looked around, still smiling widely, teeth peeking out, “you wouldn’t believe how hard it is to find good help these days.” She then shrugged, “of course, they won’t remember anything of it, but that is just how it goes.”

Not quite the answer she had expected, but it definitely wasn’t unheard of, she supposed. Vampires had the ability to enthral mortals, and though they usually seemed to use this power to get at their blood, she did suppose it could be used as a way to get them to clean your house for you.

The vampire turned her back on Alida, and for a moment the thought of attacking her shot through Alida’s mind, but honestly, almost all her kit was out of reach, and there was only so much she could do now, and there was absolutely no way she was going to kill this particular vampire with her bare hands. Judging by how strong this vampire had been when they had been fighting, this woman had been around for a couple of years, decades certainly, and she knew better than to try anything bare handed, without weapons, against a vampire at least several decades old. Had it been one that had just climbed out of the grave it would have been a different story, as they usually didn’t know just what they were capable of, and most of the time it wasn’t the martial artists and combat trained who were turned. Hand to hand combat? Fine against a vampire just out of the grave, but an incredibly bad idea when you tried dealing with any vampire older than that.

“Follow me.” The vampire motioned with one hand, leading them towards the door that Alida had shot with her crossbow, and as the vampire looked over her shoulder at Alida as she pulled the bolt out of the door, Alida shrugged. She couldn’t blame her for trying, right? Surely she must know that it was just the way the world was. Vampires hunted mortals, vampire hunters hunted vampires, the world went round and round, and it likely would never stop, but hey, it was a living.

As she opened the door, a warm light came from the inside, and as Alida stepped inside she was surprised by the interior of the room. It was on the opulent side, of course, with dark velvets, and a big fireplace, but the furniture seemed comfortable, well maintained leather, a big chair with a high back, and a table that held what Alida knew better than to assume was a cup of tea, and two of the four walls were lined with book cabinets, several books on the table that also held the not actually tea cup. For lack of a better word, she had to admit that this vampire had style. 

Usually when you intruded upon a vampire’s inner sanctum it was one of two things. It was either reminiscent of a torture dungeon, dank, the blood splatters not taken off the wall in what was most likely at least two decades, as if it was a competition to see who could come up with the most edgy interior design, torture implements rusting in corners, and cages that held only skeletons, or it was full on dandy chic. Opulent in the extreme, often taking inspiration from the “exotic”, whatever that meant at that moment. Pillows everywhere, and satin as far as the eye could see, like a brothel that tried really hard to attract a nicer clientele. Not quite her style, but at least it was clean, even if the cloying scent of perfume tended to overwhelm everything, and Alida wasn’t quite sure what she liked better. Probably neither of those. So seeing a vampire inner sanctum that, though opulent, was also tastefully decorated was a new experience for her.

The vampire turned, closing the door behind Alida, and the thought that maybe this was it, this was going to be the end of her went through her head. Secondary location, but at least it was tastefully decorated, but she couldn’t help but feel incredibly naked for a long moment, without her weapon, the most useful parts of her kit left behind in the hallway they had fought in, and she balled her fists.

There were probably worse places to die, and worse ways to die, and she stood still as a statue, waiting for the moment the vampire turned around to snap her neck, or maybe tore out her throat with her teeth. As she did turn around, neither of those things happened, and instead the vampire looked at her with raised eyebrows, the hint of a smile still playing on those dark lips, and Alida irrationally wished she could do something about that. It was very annoying, and it didn’t help that she was already attractive. She didn’t have to also smirk about it.

Alida raised her eyebrows too, tilting her head in question at the vampire, who remained silent, just watching her, until she tilted her head in return. The vampire ignored her look, and took a seat in the comfortable looking high backed chair, long legs crossed, motioning for her to take a seat opposite her, but Alida stubbornly stayed standing, arms crossed, not quite sure how she had gotten herself into this. Which wasn’t entirely fair, she knew exactly what had happened, she had just never expected the outcome of missing her shot to be being invited into the vampire’s drawing room for… Some indiscernible reason rather than being killed the moment she lost the battle.

By all accounts her death was where it should have ended, but here she was, living and breathing, for now. The vampire seemed to have had enough of Alida’s behaviour, and picked up her cup that Alida was still certain did not contain tea. “Suit yourself. You are my guest, and I will not harm you, despite your attempt at ending my own life.” Alida stayed silent, and the vampire carried on, pretending she didn’t notice her ornery silence. “You may call me Ione.” She gestured at the chair across from her again, and Alida stayed silent for a moment, before giving in.

If she was going to be here until the vampire had gotten sick of her, then at least she would get comfortable. Alida took off her long coat, revealing the fine linen shirt underneath, comfortable and roomy, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and hung her coat over a high backed wooden chair to dry. Most of the rain water had come off her coat without much issue, as it had been oiled and waxed, but some remained, dripping on the fine carpet, and she felt a small moment of petty victory. If she was going to end up dying here, at least she would have done some damage to the floor.

She let herself fall into the chair facing the vampire, eyeing her up and down as they sat across one another in silence, and again she had to admit that she was a handsome woman, beautiful even, with her dark mass of hair and dark painted full lips in a pale face, and an elegant neck, the wide, low neckline of her dress showing almost to her shoulders, something you did not see so often in the cities. Well, no, that was not entirely true, it was something of a fashion these days to walk around with barely covered shoulders, often no more than a gauzy shawl around them, especially at society events. Alida had never seen an issue with that herself, but she would have to admit she was biased. She liked the female form, enjoyed women, much more so than men, who were by and large boorish and lumpy looking.

In her inspection of the vampire, her eyes caught on the tear in her dress, slashed across her hip, and though she had not broken skin, there was something that drew her eye, the pale skin that was usually covered up. She caught herself staring, and coughed as Ione sipped her not tea, both eyebrows raised in amusement.

“Something catch your eye, stranger?” Her hand was raised to her mouth, hiding behind the decidedly not tea cup, but Alida knew that there was a smile behind it, reaching to the vampire’s dark brown, almost black eyes. She hesitated for a moment before answering, leaning forward in her chair, eyes still locked with Ione’s.

“I am just wondering why you would not just get rid of me the moment you could, but I am also not one to look gift horses in the mouth.” Alida smiled a lopsided, hopefully charming, grin, “especially not when there’s a chance of fangs. I am Alida.” She inclined her head, and Ione smiled at her, seemingly amused, which made her breathe a little more easy. Alida let her eyes wander the room again, still coming back to Ione as she sat in the high backed chair, looking for all the world like something out of a painting. 

Ione chuckled, a pleasant sound, and put down her tea cup that didn’t hold tea, returning it to its saucer, and Alida followed the motion with her eyes. She did really think this particular vampire had good taste, something of an outlier for her kind, in Alida’s experience. The china was impeccable and delicate, and she was shaken out of her contemplation of the china when Ione spoke again. “Very well, welcome to my… abode, shall we say? To stick with conventions?” She sat back in the chair, studying Alida, her eyes hooded, her face unreadable, “I hope you understand that at this moment I am not just going to let you go back to your business. You did, after all, try to murder me, and I am so attached to this life I lead.”

She inclined her head at Alida, almost as if she were apologising, and before she could stop herself, Alida laughed. It seemed unlikely to her that the vampire really regretted this situation, after all, she had escaped with her life and for now had her at her beck and call, at her command, Alida’s kit of supplies far out of her range, and unable to defeat a vampire of Ione’s capabilities in hand to hand combat. She had already inventoried the room as she looked around, and though there were some things that might come in handy in a pinch, there was nothing that would lend enough power to her to win this hypothetical fight. 

Ione’s face was unreadable as Alida caught herself getting lost in thought, as if she was just spending a pleasant tea time with a close companion, rather than a vampire hunter who had attacked her in her own home. Alida leaned forward again, eyes intently on Ione’s, trying to get a height of what was going on behind her eyes. Unable to find anything, Alida spoke, shrugging. “It is the way the world works, I’m afraid.” She put one hand on the armrests of the chair she was in, pressing the other to her chest, bared partially by the neckline of her shirt. “I hope you understand that I will not be staying here indefinitely.”

Now it was Ione’s turn to laugh, and she shook her head, eyes half closed in mirth, “I assure you, I will not be keeping you here indefinitely.” She leaned towards Alida then, putting one hand on the table. “But I will be keeping you here until I can be sure that you will not be continuing in the same vein as our ill meeting just now. Surely you understand that.”

Something about the way she said it sent shivers down Alida’s spine, and a feeling she couldn’t quite place welled up inside of her. This vampire was not trying to enthral her, she would have recognised that in a heartbeat, drilled in the characteristics from the first day she had started her training, but there was something about Ione that caused her to have no doubt that she meant what she said.

Alida was lost for words, just staring, and she was almost certain that her mouth must have been open, before she came to her senses again, her eyes drifting over Ione’s form, unbidden thoughts of all the things she would let Ione do to her while she was her “guest” coming to mind, and she shook herself ever so slightly to shake out the thoughts. No matter how she looked, or how civil she acted, she was still a vampire, even if she was quite different from the ones Alida usually faced.

“I suppose there is no arguing with that, now is there?” She leaned forward too, putting her hand on Ione’s, finding it surprisingly warm, warmer surely than vampires usually were, and another thought came drifting up in her mind, which Alida roughly pushed back down. 

Ione’s grin turned sharp, wicked, as she looked Alida in the eyes, the something behind her eyes clear as day for a moment as she spoke. “There is not, but not to worry. I am quite the hostess.” At that Alida quickly pulled away her hand, as if burnt, and reminded herself sternly of the mission. It certainly wasn’t getting charmed, if not necessarily enthralled, by a beautiful vampire woman, and just because she was currently unable to finish her job did not mean she could just daydream instead.

She leaned back in her chair for a moment, before getting up, pushing off from the armrests, and stretching, her arms above her head, turning just so to put herself into silhouette against the fire of the hearth, watching Ione from the corner of her eyes. The vampire just smiled like a cat that had got the cream, and Alida made her way to the table, leaning over it ever so slightly, feigning interest in a tome that was on display upon it, and she could hear the vampire get up from her chair behind her.

Feigning interest in the book as she waited, Alida ran one finger over the cover, embossed leather, registering the feeling of it under her finger. Not human skin, but rather regular animal skin, was her best bet, and not even some macabre tome, judging by the spine and the embossing, though she did not read the language it was embossed in.

The vampire’s body was warm next to her own, and they stood silently side by side for a moment, before Alida turned to face Ione. “Not quite what I expected.” The vampire inclined her head, smiling, and picked up the book, opening it at what seemed to be a page picked at random.

“What was it you expected, my dear guest?” She flipped the page carefully, eyes never leaving Alida’s face, “some tome of foul magics? Of instructions for torture?” Her eyes flicked to the page, and her smile grew incrementally wider, and Alida tried to read what it said from her vantage point, again defeated by an unknown script and language. “Just because I am what I am does not mean that everything is so crude. I would not keep such tomes here, anyway.” She looked back up at Alida, her smile unreadable. “ _And there was no dance so holy, that we were not present_.”

Alida raised an eyebrow, confused for a moment, looking at Ione, who closed the book, reaching around her to return the book to its original spot. They were pressed close, Ione’s arm between her own and her body, and Alida wasn’t quite sure what to do about it. Her eyes slid over Ione’s body, pulling to her face as she spoke.

“Poetry, I am afraid. Nothing quite as illicit as I suppose you expected.” She pressed closer to Alida, who seemed lost for a long three breaths, and Alida turned, trying to create some distance between the two of them. She was not here for pleasure, strictly business, but then again, perhaps it could be useful for her to just… No, she wasn’t going to go there, and it was almost as if Ione could read her mind, her smile going a little wild at the edges.

Ione leaned closer, putting one finger under her chin, and Alida swallowed hard, trying to disguise the effect this had on her, even if it was pretty hard to disguise, her being the only one of the two of them who _needed_ to breathe, for whom it wasn’t just a left over reflex from a time long past. “Come now, Alida, you’re a _guest._ ” Ione smiled, her lips curling up as she leaned in further, hovering inches from Alida. “It’s my duty as a host to provide for you, don’t you agree?” When she leaned back Alida could breathe again, even if she had to make a concerted effort to keep her breathing even.

She nodded, hands gripping the top of the table tightly, and she took a moment before speaking. “Very kind of you.” Her eyes flitted from Ione to the rest of the empty room, trying to avoid eye contact, not for fear of being enthralled, but rather for fear of being a useless lesbian, before being drawn back in again by the vampire’s dark lips. “I suppose if you have to provide for me…” She let the sentence trail off, looking at Ione, eyes hooded.

Her eyes flickered between the vampire’s eyes and her dark red lips, and she couldn’t help but lean forward ever so slightly, their bodies separated only by mere centimeters, the air filled with tension, and Alida wondered if she was the only one who felt it. She couldn’t be, right? She might be dense at times, but certainly she wasn’t exactly misreading this situation, plus, she had done her best, she wanted information, and her skills were going to get her the information, and, she supposed, something more than just information. Call it a benefit.

Ione must have been of a mind with her, because she smirked, leaning in again, Alida caught between her and the table as she pressed one cheek against Alida’s to whisper in her ear, and Alida felt a shiver run down her spine, the vampire’s body rather warmer than she had expected as she pressed against her. “What can I do for you, Alida?” She could hear the chuckle, puffs of air on her ear raising goosebumps on her arms, “just say the word, and I’ll provide, but you will have to let me know.”

That offer was incredibly tempting, and as Ione pulled away ever so slightly, their faces still close together, Alida leaned in, one arm around the vampire’s waist, pulling her closer as she crushed her lips against those dark red lips, until she felt a hand glide into her hair, caressing her scalp before pulling sharply, tilting her head back, and Ione looked as out of breath as she surely must look herself, but still had that damned smile on her lips, her eyes heated.

“Now, why didn’t you just tell me that, dear Alida?” Ione made no move to let go, and Alida kept perfectly still, forced to look up at the vampire. “We could have skipped all the preamble if you had just spoken your mind. But I forgive you.” She slowly eased the tension on Alida’s hair, her hand still in her hair, “you will just have to show that you are truly remorseful.” Alida’s heart beat faster at that, at the promise her tone held, and she twisted her hand into the fabric of Ione’s dress, bunching it at her back.

The vampire raised one eyebrow at her, silent, neither of them moving. “You will let go of my dress, and we’ll see what you can do, shall we?” She gave one short tug at Alida’s hair, and Alida reluctantly gave in, despite her actual eagerness.

“Maybe we will.” She let go of the fabric, flexing her hand, then smoothing them over the fabric of her own shirt, teeth in her lower lip as she looked up at the vampire from under her lashes. She had not expected to get here, to this point in time, and she knew that it probably wasn’t the best idea, but there was something about Ione that drew her towards her, and the promise that her voice had held was just one of them. 

Ione scratched short nails over the back of Alida’s neck, lips hovering over Alida’s.

Alida let out a whine that started low in her chest, closing her eyes at the feeling of nails gently scratching her neck, and the thought that this was unplanned but not an unwelcome outcome of this evening shot through her. She pressed closer against Ione, her hands carefully kept to herself as she pressed her face up, acutely aware of the height difference between the two of them, the vampire standing some inches taller than her. 

Another sharp pull at her hair turned the whine into a moan, and she could feel her cheeks darken with heat. Ione laughed at that, delighted, and pressed close, cheek to cheek, mouth close to her ear, again sending those shivers down Alida’s back as she whispered. “Is that what you like, dear Alida? Come on, use your words for me, and perhaps you will be rewarded.”

Alida breathed in sharply, a sting of heat in her nethers, and she opened her eyes, looking into Ione’s eyes. She was silent for a moment, lost in the feeling, when Ione pulled on her hair again, the jolt of pain bringing her back, and she stammered for a moment before starting over. “Yes, I like it.” At Ione’s raised eyebrow she elaborated, “I enjoy having my hair pulled.” 

That brought a smile to Ione’s face, and she caressed Alida’s face with her free hand. “Now, that was not so difficult, was it? I wonder what else it is you enjoy, dear hunter?” She let go of Alida’s hair, running her hand down her neck, nails scratching over bare skin, and Alida bit her lip at the sensation of nails where her neck met her shoulders. Ione trailed her hand further down, over her shirt, one finger flicking over her hard nipple.

“I think it’s not unwise for us to set some boundaries, as it stands. I don’t doubt you have some.” Alida nodded fervently at that, swallowing, and Ione took a step back, the sudden cold raising her nipples further. She seemed to be taking in all of Alida, eyes lazily running over her body, and Alida felt for a moment conflicted. 

She straightened up, rolling her shoulders, and she could see Ione following the movement, her red lips partially parted, no more colour in her cheeks than before, but by the way her chest was rising and falling it was clear that this had as much of an effect on her as it had on Alida.

Ione raised one perfect eyebrow at Alida, inclining her head. “I will not bite you.” Her lips quirked into a smile, “obviously. I think we both would prefer that, after all, it would not do to shatter the goodwill I’ve built up with you, correct? I would prefer if you show me the same courtesy. I do prefer to take the lead, but…” She looked Alida up and down, the smile growing larger as Alida was still catching her breath. “I feel like that might not be an issue for you?”

Alida was about to argue, before stopping herself. She was not about to ruin something like this, telling herself this was just a way to get closer to her quarry, absolutely that, and not something that was purely pleasure rather than all business. She steadied her breath, and nodded. “It isn’t. You can…” Alida paused for a moment, trying to figure out how best to phrase what was on her mind. “I like being held down and having my hair pulled. Scratching. Spanking.” Alida could feel the heat between her legs increase, something that speaking out what she wanted would do. “Oral and vaginal is all good. I just will not be humiliated.” She finished her sentence, locking eyes with Ione, and a slow smile spread across the vampire’s face.

“Is that all?” She took a step back into Alida’s personal space, caressing her face with one hand, tilting her chin up with one long finger, smirking down at her. “How about begging for it? Do you want me to make you beg for it?” She pressed her back against the table, one hand on the table behind Alida, the other still tilting up her face to make her look her in the eyes.

Alida bit her lip, swallowing hard, staying silent for a moment, looking away as she mumbled a yes.

“What was that, darling? I’m not quite sure I heard what you said just now when I asked you if I should make you beg for it.”

Alida set her jaw, looking back up at Ione, stubborn, knowing already it was part of the game, taking her time. Ione trailed her hand down along her face, to her neck, putting her hand on the lapel of Alida’s shirt, tugging at it slightly, an eyebrow raised in question.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

She rolled her eyes, “make me beg for it.” She tried to keep her voice even, but she knew it sounded eager, breathing fast, higher than she intended, and in response Ione slid her hand up from where she was playfully tugging at her shirt, lightly putting her hand on her throat, and Alida swallowed hard, breathing faster, pressing forward ever so slightly to increase the pressure on her throat, her eyes gliding closed for just a moment.

Ione’s smile widened, leaning in, lips to one of Alida’s ears, and Alida closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip.

“I think some boundary words are in order? When I ask you how you’re doing, you can use green, orange, or red. If you can’t speak…” She was silent for a moment, and Alida was acutely aware of how heavy her own breathing was, “you can tap three times. Understood?”

She nodded, correcting herself quickly. “Crystal clear.”

Ione pulled back, smirking, and Alida tilted her chin up, looking her in the eye, reaching a hand behind the vampire’s neck, pulling her into a kiss, somewhat triumphant, feeling she had caught her almost unawares. As she licked along Ione’s bottom lip, she could feel the pressure on her throat increase, and she grinned against Ione’s mouth, pulling back. Ione looked rather more caught up in this than she had before, breathing heavily, still no flush, but Alida doubted she would ever outside of feeding.

The pressure on her throat let up, and she smiled triumphantly up at Ione, snaking her other hand behind Ione’s back, pulling them closer together. The reaction was a raised eyebrow, a hint of amusement in the vampire’s eyes.

“You are quite forward, has anyone told you that?”

Alida grinned wildly, running her hands down the vampire’s back, putting them on her hips, pulling them together, “just once or twice? Never had any complaints thought.”

Ione laughed, caressing Alida’s face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “That is cute.” She reached behind her back, grabbing one of Alida’s wrists, squeezing, and Alida inhaled sharply, her heart thudding in her chest. “I think we’ll take this at my speed.” She pulled loose, not letting go of Alida’s wrist, smiling. After a long moment she let go, stepping back, and crooking her finger for Alida to follow. “Follow me.”

Alida stumbled for a moment, taking her moment to catch her breath, the feeling of Ione’s hand around her wrist still ghosting on her skin, and she looked up, following Ione with her eyes. The vampire stood some steps away, one eyebrow raised.

“Do I have to ask you again to follow me? I promise you now that I will only ask things once.”

Ione’s tone was light, her eyes full of heat as she looked at Alida, and Alida smirked at her, stretching theatrically, pretending she didn’t notice. When she opened her eyes again Ione had her arms crossed, looking amused, and Alida flashed her a grin, before carefully schooling her face into the mask of innocence. Pretending she hadn’t heard.

Ione raised an eyebrow at her, stepping closer, crowding Alida back against the table. She looked down at Alida, smiling, grabbing her wrists, holding them firmly as Alida tried to squirm away. “I did say I would only ask once, but if you don’t want to listen, then I suppose I’ll just have to give you an incentive to listen.”

Alida squirmed, tilting her face up, grinning, and tried to reach for a kiss, but Ione pulled away, not letting go of her wrists, pulling her away from the table. Ione eyed her, before letting go of one wrist. “Undress for me.”

She let go of Alida’s wrists, stepping back, leaning against one of the high backed chairs, eyes on Alida, who took a moment, biting her bottom lip, eyeing the vampire. Alida tilted her head, grinning a lopsided grin, before turning around, slowly pulling her shirt over her head. She took her time folding it neatly, putting it on the table before shooting a glance over her shoulder.

Hunting wasn’t necessarily the occasion she wore her most beautiful undergarments, instead opting for a contraption that kept everything in place, and she turned to face Ione again, reaching for the bottom of her undershirt, slowly stretching out until she had her upper body bared, nipples hard despite the fairly warm air.

Her eyes met Ione’s, her gaze steady, playful, before unbuckling her boots, slowly, taking her time, before reaching to take off her trousers. Once she was naked in front of the vampire, she stretched again, luxuriating in being naked. She had never been shy about being nude, and she wasn’t about to start now.

Ione crooked her finger, beckoning her closer, and she followed, and Ione ran one finger over a nipple, the sensation raising goosebumps on her skin, and Alida bit her bottom lip to keep from making a noise. Ione smirked at her, running that same finger back up and down over her nipple. “It seems this has some effect on you, dear Alida.” The fingers closed on her nipple, pinching, and Alida whined, pressing forward, Ione deftly taking a step with her, twisting slightly before she let go. Alida felt her knees going weak for a moment, trying to keep her head clear, her eyes trained on Ione, desperate for more touch.

“Ione, please…”

“Please what, dear? I have given you my terms for more, it’s up to you if you will honour them.”

Alida reached out to pull Ione closer, who let herself be pulled closer, one hand raised up to caress Alida’s breasts, thumb rubbing back and forth over a hard nipple. Ione smiled, pressing her lips against Alida’s, kissing first her lips, then along her jaw, down over her collar bone, gently, raising Alida’s temperature as she went, before licking across the nipple she wasn’t playing with, pulling it into her mouth for a moment, and Alida whined.

Ione pulled her into another kiss, and stepped back, pulling her along.

“Follow me.”

She opened a dark wooden cabinet, contents obscured in drawers, opening one, and then turned, looking at Alida.

“Put this on me.”

Ione held out a harness made of supple leather, a fake phallus made from what seemed to be some kind of oiled, finished wood attached to the front, almost dangling it from one finger, and Alida hurried closer, taking the harness from her carefully, quickly figuring out the sense of the tangled straps. The vampire raised an expectant eyebrow at her, and Alida set about strapping her into the harness, Ione raising her dress high, baring herself.

“Not too tight.”

She put her hand in Alida’s hair again, scratching her scalp gently, as she buckled the straps together, pulling them to fit around Ione’s hips. 

When she rose, Ione pushed against her chest, pinning her against the cold wall, Ione’s body warm against her own, and for a moment Alida had a mind to try and turn things around on the vampire, who was smirking down at her, eyes on her, but it seemed Ione had figured she would try something like that, and Ione grabbed her wrist, pulling her, turning her so she was pressed face first into the wall.

One hand slipped into the mess of her hair, forming a fist near the scalp, pulling her head around to face her, Alida panting at the sharp sensation, Ione’s face calm, calculated, her lips parted as she watched her.

“Will you behave for me, Alida? Or will you be difficult?”

As if to enforce her question, Ione ran her nails sharply down Alida’s spine, leaving red stripes behind, and Alida could feel it all through her body, biting her lip to keep from making a sound. Another tug at her hair.

“Well?”

She refused to answer, and in return Ione ran her nails further down, over her ass, and then up over her inner thigh, teasing high, and Alida knew she would be able to feel how wet she was, how warm, how much this turned her on. Her eyes were still on Ione, held in place by the strong hand in her hair. There was nothing but the sound of her breath to answer Ione, and the two of them stood silently, until it was broken by the smack of a hand against warm flesh, and Alida bit her lip, staying silent.

“You can answer me on your own accord, or I can get the answer out of you.” 

Ione’s voice was smooth as she leaned over Alida’s back, speaking into her ear. She tucked a strand of Alida’s hair behind her ear, and straightened up, the warmth against Alida’s back gone, but the hand still in her hair, keeping her eyes on Ione. The next slap came unexpectedly, sharper than the first, followed by another, digging nails into the flesh before she let go, leaving behind a sting, followed up with another, and another, and Alida whined, pulling her head, but Alida didn’t let up. She could feel her cheeks heat, breath forced out of her in moans at each slap.

A hand ran soothing over her ass, caressing some of the pain away, and Alida couldn’t help but thrust her hips back against the hand as it teased, dipping to her inner thighs, stopping just shy of her cunt. Ione’s sharp nails dug into the soft flesh of her thigh, her thumb rubbing circles maddeningly close to where she wanted. She let out a whimper, wiggling to chase the sensation, and Ione stopped rubbing, digging her nails in further, the sharp pain punctuating her desperation.

“Will you behave?”

Alida mulled the question over, and before she could answer there was a sharp slap against the inside of her thigh, wringing another moan from her.

“All you have to do is promise you’ll behave, and then we can get on with this,” Ione’s voice was still smooth, and Alida bit her lip, her cunt contracting as another slap landed on her thighs, her mouth falling open.

“Please…”

Ione spanked her again, and Alida could feel her thighs warming. “What was that? Will you behave?”

She stayed silent, and three more slaps in rapid succession landed on the soft flesh of her thighs, and Alida could feel them tingle. “Just say you will behave, whenever you’re ready.” Ione’s tone was light, playful. Three more slaps, increasing in intensity, then three more. Alida was breathing heavily.

“Please, I’ll—“

Ione stopped her spanking, pulling her hair, eyes on Alida, an eyebrow raised.

“I’ll behave just please…”

“Please what, darling?”

Ione’s lips curled up in a smirk, her free hand rubbing circles over Alida’s butt, her thighs, teasing higher and higher, stopping just short of where Alida wanted them, before going back down, doing it all over again.

“Please fuck me.”

Alida could hear the desperation in her own voice, her eyes flickering to Ione’s and away, and then back to Ione, who let go of her hair, running the hand that had held her in place in a caress over her back, down to where Alida was hot and dripping, running one well manicured finger up between her labia, and Alida whimpered, pushing her hips back.

“Please.”

Ione stayed silent, putting her fingers in her mouth, cleaning it, eyes intent on Alida’s. She reached down again, repeating the motion, rubbing at her clit before teasing at her opening, pressing the pad of one finger against it, and Alida felt desperate. She whined, pushing back, and Ione slipped one finger inside, slowly.

Alida could feel the crooking of Ione’s finger inside her, and pressed back as Ione added another finger, pumping into her, as if she was grinding sound from her. She had nothing to hold on to, caught between Ione and the wall, pressing her face against the wall in an attempt to stay upright.

Ione pulled her fingers back, and Alida whined loudly, the loss of something filling her only fuelling her desperation, and Ione chuckled, scratching idly down from Alida’s shoulders to her hips, raising the hair on her arms, causing her to shiver.

“Please, Ione, please…”

She knew how desperate she must sound, but that didn’t stop her from saying it, panting as something pressed against her opening, cold, larger than Ione’s fingers, Ione’s hand on her hip, pulling her hips back against her, pushing almost torturously slow into her, and Alida’s eyes fluttered closed, sighing heavily.

Ione rubbed slow circles over her hips, pressing deeper into her, pulling out before she hilted inside Alida, letting out a long sigh. She ran one hand from the nape of Alida’s neck to the small of her back, soothing, before digging her nails into one cheek, warm and tingling, and Alida moaned.

“Was that really so difficult?”

Ione’s voice was smooth, but despite her not needing to breathe, Alida could now really hear the effect she had on the vampire in her voice. Alida bit her lip, trying to stifle a moan, eyes closing as Ione started to fall into a rhythm, hips pumping, pressing deep inside. Ione reached down, pressing one slender finger against Alida’s clit, keeping up her rhythm, and Alida moaned, breathing heavily.

She was panting, cursing under her breath at the pace, thrusting her hips back at the vampire. She wasn’t going to last long like this, and Ione pressed deeper, rubbing her clit as Alida could feel herself clench, the intensity building rapidly.

Ione’s other hand scratched across her cheek, the sharpness offset against the dull heat radiating from them, and Alida closed her eyes, pressing her forehead against the cool stone, breath drawn from her in moans as Ione thrust into her, until she could feel the tightness in her cunt dissolve suddenly, drawing out into a scream, Ione not relenting in her pace, finger still pressing hard against her clit.

Ione leaned over her back, hips still moving against her, and her breath was warm against her ear.

“Very well done, Alida.” She punctuated her words with sharp thrusts, “I am certain you can do that again for me, can’t you?”

Alida swallowed hard, mouth open panting, nodding before speaking after a long moment, Ione’s fingers on her sensitive clit. “Yes. Please.” Her voice came in fits, eyes closed as Ione kept thrusting, the pressure building faster now, and she screamed as Ione dug her nails sharply into her shoulder, coming undone.

Slowly, Ione slowed down, stilling against her, hand running soothingly up and down her spine before pulling out slowly, and Alida whined, pressed against the stone wall, forehead resting against it as Ione pushed against her back, kissing her neck, her voice soft.

“Very well done. So very good, Alida.” She smiled, licking along the edge of Alida’s ear, and Alida shivered, before turning, pushing against Ione, turning them around, pressing Ione against the wall before sinking to her knees in front of her.

She scrambled to undo the buckles of the harness, Ione leaning back against the wall, and as soon as she got it off her, Alida put her mouth on her, tongue between her folds, the vampire soaking, letting out a high whine. Ione put one of her hands on Alida’s head, pressing her closer to her, and Alida looked up for a moment, locking eyes with her, before running her fingers through the slick, her mouth around Ione’s clit. She pressed against her opening, crooking her fingers into her, tongue flicking against the hard bud.

Ione’s hand wove into her hair, nails scratching her scalp, Ione breathing heavily, and Alida added another finger, pressing forward hard, feeling the vampire tighten around her fingers as she kept up a steady rhythm with her tongue.

Ione pulled her hair hard, panting out a “good girl”, her voice rough as she clenched around Alida’s fingers, and Alida kept up her rhythm, thrusting her fingers in and out of the vampire, sucking on her clit until the vampire’s knees buckled. Ione gasped hard, held up by Alida, who slowly pulled away, a grin on her face, Ione’s hand still in her hair.

She let Ione catch her breath before slowly withdrawing her fingers, a last shiver rocking the vampire, licking her fingers clean before wiping her face with the back of her hand, grinning up at the vampire, who smiled down at her.

Both of them were silent for a moment, Alida still on her knees, grinning. “Well, with that out of the way, if you are not the one taking villagers, I’m sure you don’t mind helping me find who is?”

**Author's Note:**

> And there was no dance so holy, that we were not present - SAPPHO, Fragment 19


End file.
